


A Fathers Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Yo can I request a Bobby and daughter!reader where she's just really stressed from school and has been super anxious lately but she feels like she can't show her emotions so she bottles them up and Bobby just comforts her with hugs and fluff pleaseWord Count: 418Parings: Bobby x Daughter!ReaderWarnings:  FluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	A Fathers Love

Three projects due, many homework assignments and finals. The stress and anxiety were getting to you but being who you were you bottled the emotions. Locked them away inside you until finally one day you would burst.   
Your father, Bobby Singer was a gruff old man with a heart of gold and he knew something was up. The two of you talked often but lately you hadn’t been, spending almost every waking moment working on your school work. Hey saw the bags under your eyes and how your normally even tempered self-snapped more often. He often checked in on you at night and more often than not as of late found you either crying or asleep with a tear streaked face. It broke his heart to see his little girl hurting as much as you had been these last few weeks so he decided to help you.  
The next morning you woke up to find he had made your favorite breakfast which made you smile a tiny bit. All the rest of the day you heard encouraging words from him or got a lot of hugs which helped a lot. He made your favorite dinner and the two of you laughed and talked. He also made you go to bed at a decent time like he did when you were a little girl, even tucked you in.   
This continued for a week him doing little things to improve your mood, try to ease the stress you felt. You couldn’t have been more grateful for him. Hell he even tried to help you where he could with your homework and projects. He quizzed you for your finals and encouraged you that you would do great.  
“Thank you daddy.” You said one day coming home from school and hugging him.  
“You’re Welcome (Y/N).” he chuckled and hugged back.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I’m sure you would have found a way. But don’t worry sweet pea I don’t plan on goin’ nowhere anytime soon I promise.”  
You smile and kiss his cheek making him grumble.  
“I’ll make dinner tonight, how does steak sound?”  
“Wonderful princess but be warned Dean and Sam are coming over.”  
“Good you know I can’t cook in small amounts.”  
He just chuckles and goes to do some research as you start dinner. Having the men you considered your brother over would certainly improve your already good mood from Bobby. You honestly had no idea what you’d do without his love and support.


End file.
